wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Enigma Campaign
The Enigma Campaign is a series of conflicts during the Kilrathi War, set in the Enigma Sector. History Around 2656 Ghorah Khar was seized by Kilrathi rebels who had become disillusioned with their leadership and sought a chance to join the Terran Confederation. Τhe was sent to the Enigma Sector to destroy the Kilrathi space station above K'tithrak Mang in an attempt to derail the Kilrathi command structure. This was never done, since a traitor from the Society of the Mandarins leaked the vessel's coordinates and Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka deployed his Strakha Stealth Fighters to destroy the Claw. Only a few patrolling pilots survived, among them Christopher Blair, who was falsely convicted of failing to protect the Claw, who witnessed the stealth fighters but his flight recorder disc was stolen. With both the Claw and Blair out of action, the Kilrathi moved on with their plans to conquer the Enigma Sector. A Kilrathi force led by noble Khasra Redclaw was ordered to put down the rebellion in every way imaginable without destroying the planet, only to see it finally fall in 2656. Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka ordered him to destroy the Ghorah Khar shipyards in order to prevent the rebels from gaining the Prince's Strakha stealth fighter technology, even if it meant slowing down their war progress dramatically. Intro In the following years James Taggart was investigating the situation on Ghorah Khar and figuring out why Prince Thrakhath had destroyed the manufacturing site. Later stages By 10 years later, the conflict reached even to the backwater systems far from the front. A attacked the and destroyed its escort, the . The pursuit reached into the Gwynedd system. With assistance from reservists from the Caernarvon Station (including veteran Christopher Blair), and despite sabotage by the Society of the Mandarins, the Concordia fended off the adversaries and moved to the Niven system, which the Kilrathi were preparing to traverse. There it was joined by the and pilots flew reconnaisance to determine if the Kilrathi were preparing for an assault in that system. A comm packet from Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn was delivered to General Snell, the Chief Officer at Niven Colony. Meanwhile on the Concordia, a traitor killed McGuffin while transmitting the ship's location to the Kilrathi. Reconnaissance indicated that the Kilrathi's target was Ghorah Khar and the Concordia prepared to follow. During the preparations, some phantom fighters made their appearance, but they were kept secret thanks to the actions of a Mandarin spy who stole Blair's flight recorder. The Kilrathi moved through the system to Ghorah Khar. Concordia followed despite heavy oposition (including Kilrathi ace Kur Human-Killer in his Grikath) . There, Taggart was informed by his agents on the planet that the Empire was about to retake the system, and reported this to Tolwyn. The Kilrathi sent an attack against the Concordia and the Olympus Station but were shot down by the pilots. The Kilrathi called off their attack on the planet. This deeply troubled Thrakhath and gave Khasra and his squadron a new order: to destroy the vessel Concordia. "Meanwhile" Khasra's forces, followed by the Concordia, traversed Novaya Kiev. On their way, Concordia pilots, assisted by tanker Valdez, destroyed a Kilrathi supply depot on the far side of the system so that it would not be used as a refueling station on their next advance. As Kilrathi attacks were reported throughout the Sector, pilots assisted destroyer against a . Meanwhile, a courrier carried comm data concerning suspicious communication between the Mandarins and a ''Concordia'' pilot. It was assaulted and destroyed in the Talbot system, but Maverick managed to jump there and collected the data capsule. The Concordia them moved to liberate the Kilrathi-held Heaven's Gate system. After some preliminary patrols, the Kilrathi learned the plans against the Heaven's Gate starbase and called heavy reinforcements, forcing the Confed to resolve to a quick strike. The Mama's Boy delivered to the Concordia an ordnance of missiles. During the route more phantom fighters showed up but pilot Blair had to turn off his flight recorder because of glitches. Meanwhile the Mandarin spy informed the pilot Spirit that her lost fiance, Philip, was alive and held captive in the starbase, and she was blackmail with Philip's life to betray the Concordia. Maverick insisted that the officers must know that Philip was held alive the base before attacking it, but Spirit refused and obliged him not to tell anything to anyone. While the Concordia was preparing for the assault, a Kilrathi strike force moved to intercept them, leaving thus the station undefended. Maverick and Spirit flew against the base, but right before the assault, an explosion occured in Spirit's ship, shich was sabotaged. She flew a kamikazi run straight onto the station, her torpedoes exploding and destroying it. The Concordia then resumed the Capaiign in the Tesla system. Pilots flew against a Kilrathi listening post and other pilots moved against a pair of troop transports (and 1000 Kilrathi warriors carried by each), who perhaps had strayed away from their destroyer escort. They also engaged Khasra's also in that system. Afterwads, a large strike fleet forced the Concordia to retreat. The ship was defended, while the intercepted advancing fighters and a before jumping out to draw away the enemy. Now left with no support, the Concordia was forced to perform a double-jump, relying on fighters to clear the way for the Concordia, which soon followed to the Enigma system. Because of its vulnerable state, the Concordia hid in an asteroid field and performed repairs while pilots flew a roundabout course to listening post Korah Pokh. They also moved against a which was forced to jump to K'Tithrak Mang. Special equipment on the fighters tracked the exact destination. The Concordia now prepared for a second attempt to destroy K'tithrak Mang, 10 years after the first attempt. While there, it was discovered that Major Zachary Colson was the traitor responsible for the Claw's destruction, sabotaging the Concordia, hiding evidence on the phantom fighters, and for Spirit's death. Blair took command of an F-57A Sabre and launched a one-man assault on the K'tithrak Mang base, in the process shooting down the Crown Prince Thrakhath. Finally, Blair fired everything he had destroying the command center altogether. The fall of K'tithrak Mang won the Enigma Campaign for humanity and Kilrathi forces in the Sector retreate. Prince Thrakhath survived the disaster and was eventually rescued. Upon his recovery, he swore revenge against Colonel Blair and all of humanity. category: Terran-Kilrathi War